Journey of the Celestial Mage
by FanFicWriter332
Summary: When Lucy was at her weakest, a group of Goddess' come and pick her up her feet. Now training to become the best she can, Lucy must await as she trains to be the lone successor of them, getting stronger and smarter each day. This was adopted from gamergirl468 all credits go to her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my house extremely depressed.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Damn it all! Why do I have to be so weak!?" I thought to myself

Me and m team had just gone a job and since I wasn't strong enough to take on some Vulcans, my team had to jump in and save me. AGAIN.

"Maybe if I leave and train for a few years..." I thought

I shook my head knowing my team would never allow me to go without putting up a good argument. They'd also insist on coming with me.

"That would never work! I'd probably wouldn't even be able to leave the guild without them trying to stop me from leaving or them convincing me to let them come." I thought desperately depression lines and aura's appeared around me.

I walked into the bathroom and got my pj's on.

"But maybe, just maybe I'd be able to get out with no troubles" I thought hopefully. The depression lines disappeared and a pink aura with flowers replaced.

I left the bathroom.

"Ha! Thinking that my tam would let me go without some kind of trouble or argument has a lower chance than Aquarius being nice to me!" Then my gloomy aura was back.

I placed my keys and whip on my bedside table.

But if I want to get stronger, I'l just have to try going to the guild and get out of there with hopes of no troubles whatsoever" I thought. A determined look was plastered on my face.

I sat down looking out the window at the stars.

"You know, they say that if you wish upon a star, it will come true." I thought to myself.

I sighed and opened my windowsill.

"Couldn't hurt to try..." I thought.

I closed my eyes and began to wish.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish... That tomorrow there will be no problems with my team when I try to leave the guild to go training... And I wish my training to be extremely successful as I wish to be able to protect myself and not have to be the damsel in distress all of the time." I recited the starlight, star bright then said my very hopeful wish.

I opened my eyes.

"Well I sure hope my wishes come true" I thought.

I closed my window and lay down on my bed.

"After all I borderline hate the fact that I'm the damsel in distress all the time" I thought.

I closed my eyes and hugged Michelle falling into the dream world with this my last thought.

"Please let my wish come true." I thought.

I fell asleep never noticing the fact a group of girls had listened in on my wish

 **No body's P.O.V.**

In a cloudy place a group of girls were looking down from the places onto a pond that projected a picture of Lucy.

"I swear that girl could be our successor girls..." Said a girl with light as hair.

"You think anyone that wishes into the night sky could be our successor." Said a girl with darkness for hair.

"Hmph, ant I thought the great goddess of light was supposed to be wise and extremely smart." Said a girl with waves for hair.

"OH SHUT UP! I AM VERY WISE!" yelled a girl with light for hair.

The others only sighed.

"This is coming from a girl who thought it was a good Idea to bring carrots alive..." Said a girl with leaves for hair

"Oh come on! It was a good idea!" Said the girl with light for hair.

"No it wasn't!" Snapped the others.

The girl with light hair only sighed.

"Then we should be good people to help her out!" Said the girl with light for hair.

"I don't know, Palutena are you sure? I mean this girl is just a Celestial wizard. Training her could be a pain.

The others sweat dropped.

"You think everything's a pain Toketsu..." Said a girl with light hair.

"Either way..." Said the girl with light hair.

The girls got their magic ready.

"Let's teleport this girl to the training grounds!" She cheered.

Everyone else sighed.

"Fine." They all sighed.

The girl with light hair got a huge smile and she teleported Lucy to a cabin that was near to the beach but at the same to the dense woods.

"Get ready little Celestial spirit mage because you're going to be trained by goddesses" Said a girl with light for hair.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Read Please

**Hey guys! So I won't be posting a lot since i'm in school and stuff. Also on GamerGirls account she had a poll about who Lucy should b with and the results were Freed Justine so that is who Lucy shall be with. As for Eve, Ren and Hibiki they will most likely be seen as brothers to Lucy. Bye! P.S. if you want to see more chapters go to the original story where i'm copying the chapters from.**


	3. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, I sat straight up as I noticed that I was in a very cloudy place laying on the surface of a pond.

"What the heck!? Where am I!?" I panicked.

"Do not fear Celestial mage... We are talking to you through a dream..." A voice said.

"Oh so it's just a dream..." I said.

A voice laughed slightly.

"Oh, no no no no no! We're completely real!" Giggled a different voice.

"You're stupider than you look girl..." Said another voice.

I stood up looking for other people but I could see none.

"Where are you?... I can't see you..." I said

"Here! Let me get the light for you!" A voice said.

A burst of light suddenly lit up the entire place revealing huge girls the size of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Who are you?" I asked

"We are goddesses that have responded to your wish of getting stronger." Said a girl with darkness for hair.

"And mostly because Paluneta here thinks you can be our successor." Said a girl with leaves for hair.

I looked around noticing there were a lot of them making up a circle.

"Okay, before I listen to anything you say!" I said "You better tell me who you are!"

They all nodded in unison

"I'm Paluneta, goddess of light!" Said a girl with light for hair.

Paluneta had light for hair, golden eyes that shined like the sun, a white strapless dress that had slits running up on the side, a golden plate over her breasts, golden armlets that go to the elbow, brown sandals, a golden shield on her right arm, a very long staff in her left hand, and a golden circlet on her head.

"I still don't know why we let her be our leader..." Said the one with ice for hair. "Anyways, I'm Toketsu, Goddess of ice, snow and all things cold."

Toketsu had ice for hair, her dark blue eyes made me feel the cold by just looking in them, she was wearing a heavy dark blue dress that covered her feet and barley her left breast leaving her left arm and shoulder completely exposed. She had 2 katana's made of ice in her hands and had 3 ice belts around her waist.

"Come on Toketsu she's pretty smart when she isn't doing something stupid..." Said the girl with darkness for hair. "Oh, and I am Kesshite, goddess of darkness."

Kesshite had darkness for hair, her black eyes kinda scared me, and she dressed exactly like Paluneta except she was wearing black and silver.

"We all know that isn't true Kesshite." Said the one with waves for hair. "Also, I am Umi, goddess of the sea."

Umi had waves for hair, she had sea blue eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that had patterns on the bottom, she was wearing some light blue armor, she had brown sandals and a golden trident in her left hand.

"Oh come on Umi, it's a-bit true. And I believe Paluneta can be wise." Said a girl with leaves for hair. " Also I am Shizen goddess of nature."

Shizen had leaves for hair, beautiful grass green eyes, a pale green dress that was sleeveless, vines wrapped around her arms, she had brown sandals, and a whip made out of thorned vines in her left hand.

"Hah! Paluneta is wise the day I die, which is never!" Said the ones with storm clouds and normal clouds for hair. "I am the awesome god of storm and air! All bow to me because-"

"Just tell her your name!" Yelled Kesshite in frustration.

The girl sighed.

"Your no fun... I am Sutomu goddess of storms and air..." The girl sighed

Sutomu had storm clouds and normal clouds for hair, her eyes were neon yellow and very arrogant looking, she was wearing a dark gray strapless dress, she had brown sandals, a circlet made of a lightning rod on her head, she was carrying a bow in her hands, and a quiver full of lightning bolts on her back.

"Well now that 'the great Storm and Air goddess' is done talking about herself I can introduce myself." Said the one with fire for hair. "I am Kasai, Goddess of fire."

Kasai had fire for hair, fire orange eyes that made me very hot just looking into them, she was wearing a crimson red dress with fire orange armor, she had brown sandals, fire orange armlets, and she was carrying a sword made of fire in her left hand.

Then a picture of Zancrow and Chelia appeared in my head.

"Kasai-sama, Sutomu-sama. If you guys are goddesses of Fire and Sky does that mean you trained Zancrow and Chelia their magic?" I asked

They shook their heads.

"No, we do teach Goddess slayer magic but not the kind of magic they used. Plu they were taught by a human." She explained and Sutomu nodded her heas.

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways I am Chikyu. Goddess of earth" Said the one with dirt and rocks for hair.

Chikyu had dirt for hair, serious dark brown hair, she had a dark brown dress, she had brown sandals, and she had a dark brown scythe strapped to her back.

"And there's one last one of us but she's..." Said Paluneta

"Sleeping..." Said Kesshite.

"Is she dead?" I asked

"No! She is literally sleeping!" Said Umi

I turned around and saw a girl sitting on a pink clous fast asleep.

"That is Yume... She is the goddess of dreams and music..." Said Kasai.

Yume had pink clouds for hair, she had a pink dress, a flute tucked into her hair, a small golden portable harp tucked underneath her arms, she had brown sandals, and she was snoring slightly with some drool coming out of her mouth. "She reminds me of Aries..." I thought

I turned to the others.

"So why have you called me to this place... Surely you could have chose someone else other than a weak celestial mage." I stated.

"Because you have hidden potential and you could be our succsessor." Said Palutena

"And we heard your wish..." Said Shizen

"But what about my guild?" I asked

They all looked sad.

"Lucy, they were planning to kick you out the team. The mission they took you on was a farewell mission." Said Paluneta.

I was shocked

"B-But how do you know?" I asked

"We see all Lucy... Nothing gets past our eyes..." Said Paluneta.

"Those jerks..." I said

They all agreed with what I said.

"Anyways Lucy..." Said Paluneta

I looked at her.

"Your training shall begin with Yume at... Whatever time we are able to wake her up" She siad.

"ANd we will call you here in your dreams if we feel the need to talk to you. Alsp you will not be in your own home when your awake. But don't worry your keys, whip, novel, clothes and your doll Michelle are insie your new room. Also we will appear in human form in your house wheb we are ready to train you." She explained.

I nodded in understanding and Plauneta pointed her staff at me.

"Now be gone to the world of the awake!" She commanded

I was encased in a bright light and I was teleported away.

* * *

 **Place Skip: World of the awake.**

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed.

"Perhaps it was just a dream?" I thought

I looked up and saw that this room was not my own.

"Probably not a dream.." I thought.

I looked to my side and saw new keys and my old keys but the new keys had a note attached to them.

I took the new keys and read the note.

We will appear on our own free will if we feel the need. These keys are in case you need to talk to us in person about something. However you need water to summon Umi much like Aquarius.

-The goddesses.

I could only think of one thing.

"Definitely not a dream."


	4. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I had gotten dressed and was waiting for Yume-sama to show up.

"Where is she?" I thought.

Suddenly, a poof of pink clouds with Yume had appeared but... She looked different...

"Good morning Mortal." She greeted.

"Why don't you look like you used too?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because we Goddesses use human forms when we come to earh. Mostly because we can blend in." She explained. "Does that answer your question Mortal?"

I nodded

"You do know my name is Lucy, right?"

"Yes I do. But I will only call you by your name when you have gained my respect mortal." She said.

"Shall we begin your training mortal?" She asked.

I nodded she yawned.

"Follow me..." She yawned again.

She lead me into the forest.

"Ok. Your training shall begin with strength." She said.

I nodded and she levitated a huge rock and let it fall on my back, luckily somehow I was able to lift it on my back.

"Ok... So why do you have me carrying this...?" I asked

"Carrying this boulder around will make you stronger and more durable to attacks." She said

"I don't see how this will make me more durable!" I exclaimed

She glared at me.

"Do not ask questions mortal!" She commanded

Lightning just to happened to strike when she said that. Someone must gave pissed off Sutomu-sama..

"Now carry this boulder around on your back until I wake up" She said.

"Are you using my training as a way to get more sleep!?" I asked.

No answer... Just her eyes closing and a soft snoring sound coming from her.

"She fell asleep..." I deadpanned. " I thought only Crux fell asleep randomly!"

I saighed and started carrying around the boulder on my back.

"Well if I don't wanna face the wrath of Yume by not doing her training, I better carry this boulder around like she said." I thought.

 **TIme skip: Five hours**

 **Yume's POV**

I slowly woke up.

"Huh? What day is it?" I said half asleep

I saw that the Mortal was nowhere in sight and I got freaked out. What was Palutena going o say when she found out that I lost the Mortal!?

"Mortal!" I exclaimed

I started running around the forest constantly calling out Mortal and eventually I came across the beach.

"Where is she!?" I thought

I saw the mortal and took a sigh of relif.

"Thank goodness she's still here..." I thougth

She was still carrying the boulder on her back but she looked exhausted and then suddenly...

*THUMP*

The mortal had fallen face first on the sand and the boulder was left to stay on her legs and waist.

"Oh my goodness!" I thought

I quickly went over to her side and levitated the rocks off her legs.

"Are you okay mortal?" I asked being careful t mask my worry.

"I can't move my legs." She said.

"That's no good... After all, we're going to be training your speed next." I said.

I got my magic ready.

"So let me help you with that." I said.

"Music goddess: Song of healing!" I chanted

The Mortals legs we're healed and she got up but she was panting.

"Dream Goddess" Dream of stamina!" I chanted

She stopped panting form feeling the air back in her system from my spell.

"Thank you Yume-sama"

"No problem." I said. "Now let's work on your speed."

She nodded looking determined

"Perhaps training this Mortal won't be as bad as I thought." I thought

 **Place skip: The mountains**

 **Time skip: A couple of minutes**

 **Lucy's POV**

Yume had me running down hill away from a bunch of logs that we're rolling down in a avalanche fashion.

She was also laughing like crazy at the look of fear on my face as I ran away from the log avalanche that she called 'Speed training'...

"YUME! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled in anger.

"C0me on it totally is!" She laughed.

"NO IT ISIN'T!" I Yelled in anger.

"Yes it is!" She laughed.

"ISIN'T!"

"Is!"

I grumbled in frusteration and thought one thing.

 **"THIS GIRL IS WORSE THAN AQUARIUS!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

Today I was training with Umi-sama and like the others she had a human form to blend in with humans when she came to the human world.

She had long blue hair that went to her waist and it was in a braid, she had blue eyes, she had a pale blue tank top that just stopped below the breasts, she was wearing jean shorts that go to the thigh, she was wearing blue sandals, and she had strapped to her back.

"So Lucy... I bet you didn't know that you could fuse with us Goddesses." She stated.

I was shocked. I could actually fuse with the Goddesses?

"No, I didn't know that." I said "What happens when you fuse with you goddesses?"

She started to explain everything to me.

"When you fuse with us there can be Half Power mode and a full power mode. If you fuse using full power (FP) you will not only gain all powers of the goddess you fuse, but you will be changed into the clothes she has when you met them in your dreams, but if you fuse using half power (HP) you will only gain control over Half the goddess power you fused with. You will also be only wearing the clothes we wear in the human world" She explained

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Very." she said.

"What's the fusing spell?" I asked

"It works like this." She said

She started the spell.

"Yume, Goddess of Dreams and Music, Half Power mode, FUSION" She commanded.

She changed into Yume's clothes, her blue jair was let down and was messy, and she was sitting on a pink cloud.

"As you may have noticed us Goddesses also have the ability to fuse with eachother. It isn't very useful though because we're already all powerful." She said

She changed back to her normal form from before

"Now you try." She said.

I nodded and started the spell.

"Kasai, Goddess of Fire, Half Power mode, FUSION." I commanded

I changed into a black biker's jacket, a fire orange T-Shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, I was wearing black jeans that had a fire pattern on the bottom of them, I was wearing black sneakers, there was a bandana with flame patterns on my head, and my hair was cut short.

"Something tells me Kasai is really into Biker Gear." I said

"She is." Said Umi-sama.

"Of course I like Biker Gear! It's pretty much the only type of clothing you can wear and look tough as hell!" Said Kasai's voice

"Kasai-sama!? What are you doing in my head!?" I paniked.

"It's normal because whenever you fuse with one of us this we will be able to speak with your mind" ecplained Kasai-sama and Umi-sama at the same time

I sweatdropped at the two Goddess' who were in perfect unison. Even though they were complete opposites in the element they controlled.

"Ok so how do I turn back into myself?" I asked

"Just take a deep breath and give me/Kasai/her/my power back mentally" Explained Kasai and Umi in unison.

I took a deep breath.

"Kasai-sama you can have your powers back now." I thought.

"Nice working with ya!" She said.

I was changed back into what I was wearing before I fused with Kasai-sama.

"Now Lucy I recommend that you don't go into full power mode unless you absolutely need to or you are in serious trouble." She said

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked

"Lucy, we're Goddess' and you are human. I don't think a human would be able to hold all the power of an all-powerful Goddess inside of your normal human body. Plus even if you were able to full harness the full power of a Goddess amd if you used a Goddess spell at full power on something living the results can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." She explained

I nodded in understanding.

"Got it. Don't go into full power mode unless I absoultly need to or Im in serious trouble." I said.

"Exactly." She said.

She took her surfboard off her back.

"Anyways we are going to train your balance next by putting you on a surfboard and letting flow on the waves." She said.

I sweatdropped.

"You're just using this as an a excuse to go surfing." I said. "Aren't you?"

A few seconds passes with each of us silent.

But eventually she said.

"Maybe..."

I sighed.

"You're tottaly using this as an excuse to go surfing..." I thought


	6. Powers and Fusion

Hiya! I'll be explaining the goddess powers!

As you may know, each goddess has a element. Even though they have a element they also can do things like fly, levitate things, heal, etc.

There are ranks of magic attacks. They are: Weak attack = to 3 Urano Metria's , Medium attack = 5 of Erza's 100 sword, High attack = Fairy law, Elite attacks = 5 fairy laws.

Healing is: One person healing (1) Multi healing (1-10) Mass healing (1-50) Elite healing - (1-100)

In order to use elite spells like healing you must go into Full fusion mode to do so, however it is dangerous.

Defense: Weak shield: Can hold 5 dragon slayers roar, Medium shield can hold 5 of Erza's 100 swords, High shield can hold 5 Unison Raid's, Elite shield can hold 5 fairy laws.

The rest of the spells can be performed in half fusion. All goddess have multiple spells for offence and defense as well as healing.

Example: Umi, goddess of water and the ocean can peform multiple healing spells, two are rain of healing, and river of rejuvenation.

I know they seem way to OP but their Goddess spells, remember? Oh and for some weak spells Lucy can actually preform them without Fusing.


	7. Lucy's Lover Vote on my acc

**For Journey of the celestial mage, I made a new poll for the ship. Please see it.**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter Five: A Training Montage

 **Palutena**

 **(This chapter is told entirely in Lucy's point of view)**

"Sunlit daggers!" commanded Palutena.

Palutena was training me today and her human form had long neon green hair, and a white sundress.

I dodged the attack but one of the daggers grazed my arm making me bleed.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lucy in pain.

"Oh dear! Lucy are you alright?" asked Palutena in sheer worry.

Palutena always told me that surprise attacks we're good when you're enemy had their guard down.

I smirked inwardly.

"Never let your guard down" I said quietly.

"What was that?" she asked.

I tackled the Goddess of Light to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Surprise attack!" I exclaimed back.

She smiled.

"Ok, Ok" she said. "You did good. Now fuse with me and your training for today is over."

I nodded and got off her allowing her to get up.

"Palutena, Goddess of Light: Half power mode, FUSION" I commanded.

Palutena disappeared and I was changed into her white sundress also I saw that my hair had gotten a bit longer and it now had neon green streaks in it.

"Very good Lucy!" she praised in my head.

I noticed that Palutena's sundress smelled like Peanut Butter for some reason.

"Palutena..."

"Yes?"

"Why does your sundress smell like Peanut Butter?"

"Uh… Now's not the time for questions! Your trainings done for the day so go get some well-deserved rest or work on your novel!"

Suddenly I was changed into my normal look and I could no longer feel Palutena's presence.

"Why did she act so strangely when I asked that?" I thought.

I shrugged and went back to the house.

"Probably nothing too serious" I thought.

 **Kesshite**

Kesshite's human form… Well… It's nothing but pure black! Except for the eyes which are red…

"Just whip the targets and we're done here" she said obviously bored. "And remember what I said about focusing on your target, locking your focus entirely on your target, and then striking"

She had set up some targets for me to whip.

"Got it!" I said taking out my whip.

I focused on the targets.

'Focus… Lock…' I thought.

I got ready to strike with my whip.

'STRIKE!' I thought.

I took out all of the targets in one swipe of the whip.

'Hey! Ten out of ten targets in one swipe! That's a new record and it will probably be my highest!' I thought.

I turned around to see Kesshite with her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide.

"Ten out of ten targets in one hit… Not even Me or Palutena have been able to do that…" she said in shock.

She snapped out of her shock and summoned ten more targets.

"I say you can't do it again" she said.

I pulled my whip back ready to do it again.

I smirked and three words.

"Don't underestimate me"

After that I let my whip hit the targets and Kesshite went away one shocked Goddess that day.

 **Toketsu**

"Toketsu are you sure this is the right way to train my balance?"

Toketsu had frozen over a big part of the forest floor and I was currently trying to keep my balance on the ice.

"Of course!" she said.

She was skating around on the ice like she wasn't even afraid of falling on her butt. Also her human form had snow clothes, ice skates, and snow white hair.

"Are you just using my training as an excuse to ice skate?" I asked.

I fell and she skated right past me saying two words that confirmed what I thought she was using my training for.

"Sure am!"

I sighed… Toketsu was a real pain sometime…

 **Yume**

I was staring at Yume who was sleeping on her pink cloud.

"Yume?" I asked trying to see if she was awake or not.

" ***Snore*** Mortal… ***Snore*** " she snored.

I sweat dropped… She was still calling me a mortal even though I've gotten very strong…

" ***Snore*** No… ***Snore*** Lucy… ***Snore*** " she snored.

I was shocked… She called me by my name… but then I smiled…

'I'll let her sleep.' I thought.

And with that I sat down a log and waited for her to wake up.

 **Umi**

"Umi! This isn't funny!" I yelled in anger.

Umi currently had me swimming away from sharks to make my swimming speed much faster also to increase my stamina too.

"It's for your training!" she said.

Let's just say at the end of the day I was scared of going near the ocean for a few days.

 **Shizen**

"Now Lucy just be calm and focus your magical energy into your core" she instructed.

Shizen's human form had dark green hair, a t shirt, a skirt with her whip attached to the side of it and boots.

She was training me to focus my magical energy and let it out in one burst as sort like an attack that only hurts people not the world or nature around me.

"Now think about the element you want to burst out" she said.

'Nature.' I thought.

She waited a few seconds and then gave the next instruction.

"Ok now just let go of the magic your holding in!" she commanded.

I let the magic inside of me burst out in the shape of a green vine like energy.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Now Lucy this attack is only meant for when your alone and facing a powerful enemy or lots of them" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this spell doesn't know the difference between friend and foe if you do this where there's people around your battle you could easily end up hurting an innocent civilian or one of your teammates with no intention to hurt them in the first place" she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Got it don't use the spell where there are other people around the battle" I said.

After that we finished are training and went our separate ways for the day.

 **Sutomu**

"Focus Lucy!" she commanded. "Dodge the arrows!"

She was firing arrows at me from where she stood and she was wearing biker gear just like Kasai also her hair was dark gray with white streaks.

"I am!" I yelled.

She fired multiple arrows at a time.

"Be faster! Be stronger! Be greater!" she commanded.

"I am would be if you weren't trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"IT'S TRAINING!" she yelled.

 **Kasai**

Kasai was currently training me in hand to hand combat.

"Keep up Lucy!" said Kasai.

Eventually she punched me square in the face and I had to say that hurt a lot.

"Lucy? You ok?" she asked.

I was knocked onto the floor from the impact of her punch.

"Well that hurt" I said.

I got up.

"However let us not let pain stop us from training!" I said.

She smiled and tightened her bandanna around her short fire orange hair.

"Now you're talking!" she said.

After that I was able to catch her punches with some struggle but it still worked in the end. Well most of the time the other times I sent skidding back a couple feet.

 **Chikyu**

"Earth Spire!" she commanded.

Spires shot up out of the ground and thanks to the others training I dodged most of them the others just grazed me.

"Fissure!" she commanded.

She drove her scythe into the ground and a fissure opened up and luckily I got out of the way just in time.

"Earthquake!" she commanded.

An earthquake started up and since I still didn't have that good balance I fell due to the earthquake throwing me off balance.

She walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"You're getting better each day" she said.

I smiled up at the Goddess of Earth.

"Pretty soon you're training will be finished and you'll be able to not have to deal with us anymore" she said.

She was wearing a mining jumpsuit, a mining hat, she had long dark brown hair, and her scythe strapped to her back.

"You know for some reason, the more I think about not dealing with you guys, the sadder I get" I said.

"Maybe you've come to think of us as family" she said.

"Probably" I said.

"Anyways your training for today is done" she said. "Go get some well-deserved rest"

I nodded and she disappeared.

"Well as she said, time for some well-deserved rest" I thought.

* * *

I went back to the house and went inside.

'Well that was a good day of training.' I thought.

I got changed into my pajamas.

'But tomorrow Sutomu is training me… This is going to be such a pain in the back' I thought.

'So I better get some sleep' I smiled with the thought.

I wrote a letter to my mom and went to sleep.

 **Time skip: Late in the night.**

I was woken up by someone knocking at my front door.

'Who in the world could that be?' I thought.

I got up and went to the front door.

"Goddesses watch over me" I prayed silently.

I prayed just in case whoever was outside was hostile or evil.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I waited a few seconds but there was no response.

'Ok time to open the door' I thought.

I opened the door and to my surprise.

'What the heck?! What are they doing out here?' I thought.

Outside we're a very badly damaged Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. The Trimens from Blue Pegasus.

One thought was running through my brain right now.

"Why are they in the forest badly beaten up as far as I know my house is far away from any wizard guilds?! And how did they get so badly beaten up in the freaking first place?!"

Ok! Maybe two thoughts we're running through my head right now…

 _TO BE CONTINUED!_


	9. Chapter 6

"Eve?! Ren!? Hibiki!?" Lucy Says franticly.

"Dream of Stamina! Healing Fire!" Lucy comanded while healing the Trimens.

"Alright, someone tell me why your out here injured, and far away from any wizard guilds!?" Lucy Asked. The Trimens stood up straight and Hibiki stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving us Lucy. As for your question, we could ask the same thing." Hibiki asked while kissing Lucy's hand. Lucy grew a tick mark.

'These guys were literally about to die and now they're flirting like nothing happend? Jeez...' Lucy thought

Lucy coughed to get their attention. "Alright, Alright, Im serious, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we took a job to defeat these dark mages and they ended up having 10 more than it listed on the job request." Hibiki started. "Anyways, why are YOU here?" Hibiki asked. "Yeah, you've been missing for months!"

Lucy sighed.

"Look, its a long story. We can talk about this later." Lucy said. She held open the door for the Trimens to enter the house.

They nodded and entered her house, and sat down on the couch. "You guys want anything to drink?" Lucy asked. They shook their heads no. Lucy sat down on the couch in front of them. They looked at each other in an awkward silence until Lucy broke it.

"Alright, I'll start to explain." Lucy started, as the trio leaned forward, paying full attention. "A few months ago, me and my tea, were on a job to fight Vulcans. I used too much if my magic to early, and almost fainted. My team had to save me again. When I went home, I was sulking about how weak I am-"

Hibiki cut her off, frowning. "You aren't weak, Lucy. You were able to learn one of the hardest spells in the magic archive, and your one if the only celestial wizards to summon multiple spirits." Lucy smiled as the other 2 nodded.

"Thanks guys, but on to my story. After I went home and went to sleep, I woke up in this astral plane or something. There i met some goddesses that wanted to train me. I got their keys, and I trained with them ever since. I've become really strong since." Lucy said, smiling a bit at the end.

The Trimens took a while to process this, but after they nodded in a small understanding. "But what about your team?" Eve asked. Lucy frowned at the thought of them. "They planned to kick me out, but I can't really get mad at them." They nodded, a small frown in their faces.

"Anyways, I can teleport you guys to the front of your guild." She said. "That would be greatly appreciated." Ren said, nodding.

Lucy smiled and said a "No problem" and then told them to stand.

"Oh, before you go, can you keep this all a secret?" She asked them. They looked at each other and nodded.

Lucy raised one hand which started making a purple magic circle. It started glowing, while another identical one glowed beneath the Trimens feet. Lucy started chanting in an Unknown language.

"Καλώ την ιερή μαγεία. Σας φέρνει πίσω από πού προέρχονται." She said, her voice more... eerie(?) then before.

 **(I call upon holy magic. Bring you back to where they come from.)**

The magic circle started glowing, and a bright light shun. The Trimens closed their eyes in order not to damage their sight. Feeling s strange feeling wash over them, they opened their eyes. As their eyes got adjusted to the new lighting, the found themselves in front of the Blue Pegasus guild.

A note floated in front of them. Hibiki picked it up, and started reading outloud.

 _Thanks._

 _It's been a while since I've talked to some familiar faces,_

 _and it was nice to spill what's happened in my life._

 _\- Lucy_

A smile graced the cheeks of the 3, and a few seconds later, the note burned. The ashes got blown away by the wind, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **Hello, It's been a year I believe. I'm very sorry for the wait. So many things have been going on.**

 **For starters, I kinda lost inspiration for a few months, it only sparking back now. Second, the website that I use to write this on, doesn't really float my boat. Im not saying the website is bad, but for some reason after a few minutes if writing in here, the website freezes. Not my device, just the website.**

 **Anyways, I've decided that romance will be pushed to the side. I want to focus on the storyline, and I'm 99% sure I suck at romance anyways. I will try my very hardest to level Lucy's powers, or to gradually make Lucy strong so she doesn't become an OP Character to soon.**

 **I will try to make chapters longer, or more frequent.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 7 - Another day

**I do not own fairy tail or anything but the storyline. Chapter 6 and everything after it was written by me. Most of the idea's are the original writers, though.**

* * *

It had been a week since she last saw the Trimens. She would admit, it was nice to talk to someone else other than the goddesses- not like she didn't like them. It was just refreshing.

Lucy looked up at the sky through her bedroom window at the stars. She started remembering how she would look at the stars with her team. How Fairy Tail had one huge disastrous pick nick under the stars, and how beautiful the sky looked at the time of the Fantasia Parade.

The blonde smiled softly at those memories. Yes, she was hurt by her team, but she still loved them no matter what.

Glancing at her guild mark, she looked at it fondly and how Mira had stamped it on her right hand. She smiled at it.

Then, her eyes trailed to a piece of paper with a quill next to it. She spottted some ink on the corner of her desk, almost begging her to come.

She walked to her desk and sat down on the chair.

"One letter to Master won't hurt..." She muttered under her breath.

With that, she began to write to him, carefully not to tell about her whereabouts, but still telling him her progress and how she is. Her hands moved gracefully as she wrote each letter in a beautiful black. The letters were nothing too fancy like cursive, but they held elegance and grace like the person writing it.

* * *

Makarov opened his eyes when he heard a small chime in his office. He looked at his office full of paper work and complaints, then spotted it. A small envelope with a pink and yellow wax stamp in the middle. The side held a red ribbon with a rose on it.

He set his beer mug in the side, and picked up the letter. He flipped it to read:

 _To Makarov_

He raised an eyebrow. Who would send him a letter this way? Normal,y, he would get a knock on the door.

Opening the letter, a small piece of paper folded 3 times. Unfolding it, he saw best black letters. He started to read it, and 5 letters in, his eyes widened.

 _Dear Gramps_

 _It's me, Lucy!_

He reread it again, to make sure what he was seeing was true, and not some kind of illusion his old age was making. Smiling with content as it was in fact real, he kept reading.

 _You must be wondering where I am, well I can't tell you._

 _I'm sorry I left the guild without a word._

 _You all must be worried, but I am perfectly safe._

 _Now, before I start, I trust you won't tell anyone of this letter, or anything in it._

 _It started when I was sulking about how weak I am. My team had to save me again. A group of goddesses took pity in me and trained me to be their succseccor. They had told me Team Natsu planned to kick me off._

 _Do not get mad at them, or punish them please!_

 _Even if it hurt, I understood every choice and thought they made._

 _Anyways, they took me somewhere to train me._

 _I've been training beer since, the only contact that I had was the goddesses and my spirits._

 _A week ago, I saw 3 mages which I had helped. They promised me they wouldn't say a thing about me._

 _Anyways, I don't have a lot of time, as it is already late, and I need my energy to train with a tight schedule._

 _With regards,_

 _Lucy._

Makarov smiled softly at the letter. The whole time, he was worrying about their blonde celestial mage ever since her dissapearence. It was nice to know she was safe. The whole guild had been worrying about her. Even the most closed off ones showed some sign of concern. He was tempted to tell the guild, or find her, but he respected her wishes. A part of him felt anger to her dear team, but again, she did not want him to punish or hold a grudge against any of them. He smiled as their dear light still held the same heart.

He folds the paper and tucked it into the envelope, and hid it behind some books on a bookshelf. Going back to his paperwork, he started doing it a little happier than before.

* * *

Lucy woke up, as it was time for trainig again. The goddesses suggested she also work on her celestial magic, as she held it dearly to her.

Getting dressed in some clothes suited for training, she walked outiside to the back of the house where a clearing was. She wore some simple yoga pants, and a T-Shirt to absorb sweat, but still stay dry. Her shoes were just some normal sneakers.

Looking at her keys, she decided to choose Capricorn. He usually trains her in meditation and spiritual stuff, and since she's been working in her physical strength, it would be good to have a calm mindset.

"Open! Gate if the Sea Goat, Capricorn!" Lucy yelled, while pointing her key out. A bell like chime sounded along with a golden glow of a magic circle. Seconds later, a goat standing on its hind legs with a tuxedo and glasses appeared in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Miss Lucy?" The goat asked, bowing respectfully.

"No need to bow, Capricorn. I'm aware that you are best at meditation, so I was hoping you could help me with that?" Lucy said, smiling softly at her goat spirit.

"Of course Miss Lucy. I am always greatfull to help you." He said.

Capricorn began the meditation training. He was focusing on making her concentrate even with loud noises and commotions.

It was hard. She wasn't going to sugar coat it. It's very hard to try and meditate when you hear something akin to a bomb blowing, and horrid screams of people yelling for help. She broke a couple of times, but the longer it happened, the easier it became. She didn't want to know how Capricorn made the sounds.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds finally stopped.

"You may open your eyes now, Miss Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw Capricorn nod to her in approval.

"Very Good Miss Lucy. You've improved. You may take a break now." He said. Lucy allowed him to go back to the celestial world.

When he left, Lucy layers down in the grass. She looked at the beautiful blue sky, with clouds flowing through it. It was very idyllic, but that was not what she was focusing on.

'When I'm finished training, what will I do when I come back?' Lucy asked herself. She closed her eyes.

The guild doesn't know where she is, what she is doing, or why she left. They are bound to ask questions. Was her team worrying about her? Or were they continuing like nothing happened? Her landlord must have sold her house by now, so she has to find a new place. Fairy Hills seems like the perfect choice, but Erza, Wendy, and Carla are living there as well. Things are bound to be awkward.

Lucy just shook her head and huffed. She sat up and used some of Horologium magic to check the time.

2:33 p.m.

She got up and decided to go the library, where she would spend a lot of time in. She skipped all the way to the medical isle, which held medical knowledge about herbs, spices, and how to heal and aid a wound. There were books for mages and civilians, meaning there were some books which had magic spells in them, while the rest had tactics for non-mages. Though Lucy does have healing power through the Goddess', she also took to learn healing magic herself, and learning ways to heal without it.

Lucy found it practical to learn some Re-quip magic, but nothing on the level of Erza. Only things to hold her whip, keys, and small things like vials or containers of items, or small compact mirrors. She hoped she could master it one day.

Reaching up, Lucy grabbed a book about tending to different types of poison, and how to identify them.

Reading through the whole day, she didn't realize how much time she took up reading the book.

By the time Loke had checked up on her, she was sleeping with multiple books surrounding her.

He just chuckled and grabbed a blanket and wrapped around Lucy.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Like I said before, this will have slow updates. I will try my best to be efficient, but I have project stressing me out. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
